


born in glitter

by searchingpegasus



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Tang Yi - Freeform, a lot of andys thoughts, andy - Freeform, new year's eve fic, request fulfillment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/searchingpegasus/pseuds/searchingpegasus
Summary: Moments with Andy and Tang Yi.
Relationships: Andy (HIStory3) & Tang Yi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Trapped Gift Exchange





	born in glitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TreviTrevo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreviTrevo/gifts).



> thank you so much to florbexter for holding my hand while writing my first fic and cheering me on. i just got into trapped recently an i hope this is making somehow sense.

**1)**

The first time Andy had seen Tang Yi had been at the New Year’s Eve party when he had opened his first club. He had known that people who weren’t on the guest list would attend and he trusted his bouncer to do his job.

The first time Andy had seen Tang Yi, Tang Yi had been stood in a cloud of glitter, cursing at Andy’s boyfriend like a sailor. At that time, he had still worn that dreadful jeans jacket and Andy could have walked up to them, could have sling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and could have checked out if this boy was worth his time.

He didn’t. He didn’t because he traded with information. Information were his job and when he was honest with himself, he had been a bit miffed about the fact that he had no idea who this Tang Yi person was and why he knew his boyfriend.

He should have given himself some slack because their relationship had been relatively fresh, still in the stages of negations and the disbelieve – on both sides – that they wanted the same thing.

He had made his rounds, had ignored the glitter boy and had made sure that he knew _everything_ by the time his boyfriend found him again to introduce him to Tang Yi.

“Tang Yi, yes, I know. Nice family background I would say,” he had said with a smile sharp enough to cut and a onceover with all kinds of promises in his eyes. Tang Yi had smiled back, had caressed the back of his hand when he retreated it and there had been glitter on his eyelashes and cheek and hair and Andy knew by then that this boy was going to be fun.

**2)**

In a way Andy had thought the glitter boy had been lost. Lost in the grieve and lost in the sharp suits he suddenly wore. Andy kind of missed the jeans jacket and the softness around Tang Yi’s eyes.

Andy had met Tang Guo Dong only a handful of times, but what a charming man. He had called him Guo Dong-ge just to see the laugh bursting out of him and the wink he got afterwards. A tragedy that the man was straight as an arrow and Andy hadn’t wanted a daddy.

Andy had visited Tang Yi in the hospital, hooked on machines which helped him breathe and the bright white of the bandages around his chest. At that time Andy had wished for more power. The power to be able to destroy people, the power to make people suffer. But he never had been that kind of person. He dabbled in the darker parts of Taipei because it made the kinds of him safer. He forged connections so he was able to reject the police and the drug dealers both at his doors.

There had been a net to catch Tang Yi and help him with his grieve but Tang Yi got out of the hospital, was at home for two weeks and then another Tang Yi emerged. He was still the Tang Yi everyone loved. To have him as a friend was still the best thing that ever happened to Andy, but he was a man on a mission now.

“Is this the way you pay back my kindness?” Andy looked down at the men lying on the floor. Tang Yi didn’t even look sorry. He frowned at the cuts on his knuckles as if that hadn’t been part of his plan.

“They are drug dealers,” he said as if that was explanation enough. And maybe it was but this was still his bar, Andy thought.

“They are not drug dealers in my bar, I don’t care what they do in their free time.”

“Someone called the police,” one of Andy’s bartenders yelled and Andy sighed. “Go up to the flat, I’ll call when this is over.”

Tang Yi went and Andy knew that he had to do an intervention.

**3)**

“Please get it in your head that you have a whole gang behind you,” Andy said and buttoned up his shirt. Tang Yi was still lying in bed and blinked up at him. He was a cutie.

“If you think that beating up every drug dealer will end in something else than you getting a bullet in your head you’re mistaken. Remember the plan my padawan, remember the plan.”

Tang Yi just looked at him with his dark gaze as if he could make Andy disappear.

It took a few more tries to make Tang Yi see, and finally, fortunately he returned to a tactic that wouldn’t get him killed in the next six months.

**4)**

“Officer Meng! I didn’t see you there!”

Glitter suited him Andy decided with a delighted laugh and wasn’t very helpful when he used his hands to get rid of the glitter.

“Enough,” Officer Meng said with clenched teeth and Andy knew that he was seconds away of taking his gun out to end him then and there.

“It’s such a pity that you have to work on New Year’s Eve! The police don’t value their hardworking police officers!”

Officer Meng looked at him and Andy knew it in his bones that he would be so much fun when his blood wouldn’t consist of legal text juice.

“Where is he?”, he asked and both of them knew who _he_ was, but Andy was excellent at playing the dummy. He was cute, too, but Officer Meng couldn’t appreciate that.

In the end they didn’t even arrest someone just because they could and Andy dreamed of past when he had put his hands on Officer Meng first, before the dreadful police force had been able to.

**5)**

“I should have seen it coming,” Andy lamented and the hands on his back stopped.

“Is this supposed to be one of those times where I should be able to read your mind? Because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Andy turned his head and blew his boyfriend a kiss.

“This is one of those times when I just want to vent, and you make soothing sounds and do the things with your hands I like.”

His boyfriend made a soothing sound and Andy smiled.

“I’m really not sure what he sees him in. Maybe it’s the thrill of the chase or whatever… I understand… with the ears and all but the rest?”

Crazy. Falling in love with a police officer. It was as if Tang Yi wanted to go to jail.

“Give me my phone, please.”

He texted Tang Yi. _‘Do you want to go to jail?’_

One minute later his phone rang, and Andy accepted the call.

“Do you want to go to jail?”, he asked.

“Everything is going according to plan”, Tang Yi answered but that he felt the need to defend himself to Andy was telling. He could picture him in his office, trying to justify to himself why he should continue to be pestered by a cop.

“Locking lips with a police officer is a plan? Did old Tang tell you to do that?”

Tang Yi snorted and huh? Andy stared at the phone because no one was allowed to talk about Tang Yi’s foster father like that without Tang Yi’s voice getting icy. Interesting, Andy thought.

**6)**

“Andy!”

Glitter suited him, still. Andy didn’t try to appear innocent because he had another handful of glitter in his hands and the laugh of Officer Meng turned into a sputtered cry.

“Hey!”

Their love was one for the books, Andy decided and turned around smugly while Tang Yi and his police officer proceeded to put as much glitter from their bodies to everyone else’s. Andy was honest. He had given Meng Shao Fei six months and then he had been sure he would turn his back on Tang Yi but had proved himself worthy.

And it was funny how good it was for business that people knew that Andy knew a police officer. He didn’t need to try to weasel out a favour out of Meng Shao Fei. He just invited him for drinks in his bar and that was it.

In the middle of the dance floor Tang Yi and Meng Shao Fei kissed and they really thought they were a match made in heaven huh? I seduced a law student, Andy thought, that had been more complicated than getting a police officer.

This time, the New Year’s Eve party was a private affair. Since Tang Yi was out of prison journalists followed him everywhere and yes, his bouncers, were still good, but reporters got more and more inventive. Last time one of them had tried to get in as a part of the cleaning crew. Andy wanted Tang Yi to be relaxed. And it didn’t look good on him when he hit someone with a mop. It had been freeing though.

Andy slid behind the bar and mixed himself a cocktail. Glitter was laying around everywhere and he really liked it that way.

**Author's Note:**

> my headcanon is that Andy and his boyfriend have an open relationship, i hope i don't offend anyone.


End file.
